


Go Crows!

by ciaan



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheerleaders, Community: clexmas, First Meetings, Fluff, Football, M/M, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LuthorDome is full of teenagers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Crows!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to scribblinlenore for the beta.
> 
> Written for sue_dreams as part of Clexmas 2012.

LuthorDome is full of teenagers. This is a program Lex instituted three years ago after his father put him in charge as the manager of the Metropolis Sharks. The assignment was meant as both a test and a punishment, something outside of Lex's scientific interests and strengths. Lex thinks he's done fairly well at the job.

Right now, the top three high school football teams and high school cheerleading teams in Kansas are practicing with the Sharks for a week as part of summer training.

Lex is up in the rigging checking on the new lighting design. Far below him the kids revel in their scrimmages and spirit fingers with a cacophony of shouting. Everything looks good and he heads back to his office.

Just before he reaches the ladder to climb back down the catwalk under him collapses. Lex plummets toward the bleachers and he barely has time to anticipate how much it's going to hurt, how badly injured he'll be, whether he'll survive--

Suddenly there are strong arms holding on to him. Lex feels for an instant like he's floating and he'd swear that the bleachers are still far below. But when he blinks and looks around, no, he's being cradled in a boy's arms and the boy is standing on a seat near the top of the bleachers. Adrenaline does crazy things to you. And yet…

"How did you catch me?" Lex asks breathlessly. At that height he should still have smashed into this boy and instead he didn't even notice any impact.

"That's what I do, catch pretty people falling from great heights." The boy blushes an instant later as if just realizing what he said. He's wearing the red and yellow uniform of the Smallville Crows.

Lex has unpleasant childhood memories of Smallville. He was hoping to avoid the team. Instead he is still being held like a bride on the threshold by a high school student. A tall, muscled, broad-shouldered high school student with dark waves of hair setting off his exquisite high cheekbones, luscious ripe mouth, and stunning green eyes. Maybe Smallville has something going for it after all.

No, Lex is immune to this. His job involves spending time in the locker room with two dozen buff, almost-naked men on a regular basis. He is not swayed by shallow concerns anymore. And he certainly won't be won over by a boy too young to-- to vote. Even if the boy does seem to have been designed exactly to Lex's personal specifications.

Lex coughs discreetly. The boy starts, realizes he's still carrying Lex, and sets him gently down on his feet. Lex smoothes his jacket. "Lex Luthor," he introduces himself, holding out a hand.

"I know." The boy's voice is diffident in contrast to his firm handshake.

"You saved my life. How can I repay you?" He trails off and looks up at the boy questioningly.

"Clark. Clark Kent." The boy blushes again, a lovely stain across his lovely cheeks.

"I owe you, Clark Kent of Smallville." Lex tries to keep his tone businesslike.

"No, you don't. I was walking by and you basically fell on me. I didn't do anything really. Besides, it's an honor just to be here." Clark smiles, a bright, broad grin that reveals surprisingly sharp teeth. They are incongruously predatory compared to his open, innocent expression.

Before Lex can reply another voice interrupts. "Clark!" Clark turns his head and Lex glances down. There's a pretty girl with a sleek dark ponytail standing at the foot of the bleachers with her hands cupped around her mouth. "We need you for the fountain!"

"Coming, Lana!" Clark yells back. He looks at Lex apologetically. "I have to get back to practice."

"Of course. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you." Lex watches Clark clamber down the bleachers and walk with Lana back to the Crows cheerleading team.

He has two mysteries to solve.

The easier one, hopefully, is why the catwalk gave out and dropped him.

The more difficult is the question of why he would swear that for a moment there Clark was flying.

***

Clark tries to concentrate on practice but it's very difficult. Lex Luthor stays in the bleachers watching their formations and cheers for a long time. Dad always says the Luthors are nothing but trouble, but Clark isn't sure about that. LuthorCorp is the reason Smallville's economy is booming, even if no one likes their employer, and Lex Luthor was more than polite just now. It isn't Lex's fault that his father's a jerk.

Clark has to work hard not to just stare at Lex. There's really no way to stop himself from listening to the man's heartbeat and breathing and the clicks as he types on his phone. Every time Clark turns his back he feels warmth as if he's not the only one with heat vision.

Partially it's because -- during that jump he made to catch Lex -- he almost thought for an instant that he could hover.

Did the man notice?

As for the rest of it…

At the moment Clark has one hand around Ashley's ankle and the other under her butt. That's the problem. He joined the cheerleading squad as a freshman for two reasons. One was to be able to spend more time with Lana Lang. The other was that while he hadn't been able to convince his parents that it was safe for him to play football, he had been able to convince them that it was safe for him to spot and catch cheerleaders.

Except that after the first few times of having his hand up Lana's cheer skirt he quickly realized he didn't want to spend more time with her like that. Over the spanky pants he can handle; under holds no attraction for him.

Smallville is no place to meet guys, though. So here Clark is, summer before his senior year, never even been kissed except for those few pity practice sessions with Chloe, and totally flustered because the hottest man he's ever seen was recently in his arms. And is still staring at him. And said he owed Clark. In what was absolutely a bedroom voice.

Not that Lex Luthor would ever be interested in Clark Kent. He clearly just exudes sex without even trying.

Clark shifts his stance and catches Ashley as she cradles out and Lana yells orders. He better not drop a girl because he's sexually frustrated.

He really, really hopes that Lex didn't notice that jump.

Except whenever he looks at the bleachers, part of him hopes otherwise.


End file.
